la reine du bal
by kianforever
Summary: tous son present pour le bal de fin d'année mais c'est un peu compliqué pour leur groupe ,,,,,stefan separé d'helena encore fraichement ,,,,,et accompagné par damon ,,,,qui lui drague ouvertement bonnie (histoire bamon )


j'espere que cette histoire vous plaira et laisser des commentaires ,je suis preneuse les critiques peu aider a progresser alors pensée si ,,,,,bonne lecture et merci a tous de prendre le temps de lire

* * *

quand stefan se separa d'helena c'etait comme si ont lui avait arracher le coeur ,,,elle l'avait quitter pour etre avec damon ,,,,,,son propre frere lui avait retirer la seule personne qu'il avait aimer et  
maintenant la derniere chose qu'il avait a faire et de quitter mystic falls il ne pouvait pas continuer a vivre ici en aperçevant tout les jours helena et damon ensemble c'etait pas possible ,,,,il avait  
decider de quitter mystic falls dans quelque jours apres le bal de fin d'année il avait promis a bonnie de l'emmenais elle n'avait pas de cavalier non qu'elle n'avait pas de pretendant juste que la mort  
de jeremy l'vait tellement fait du mal qu'elle ne voulait pas aller a cette soirée mais caroline avait insister pour qu'elle y aille bonnie avait trouver l'excuse qu'elle n'avait pas de cavalier et caroline lui  
avait dit que stefan serais ravis d'y aller avec elle bonnie se trouver dont dans la chambre de caroline en train d'admirer les robes de bal que klaus avait fait venir de plusieurs boutiques de luxe pour  
qu'elle puisse choisir celle qu'il lui plaise et elle avait proposer a bonnie de venir en choisir une  
_alors laquel te plait lui demanda caroline  
_il es hors de question que je porte une robe que ton petit ami a payer lui reponda bonnie  
caroline la regarda  
_et puis j'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller a ce bal stupide lui dit bonnie  
_un bal stupide bonnie c'est notre derniere fete du lycée la derniere fois qu'ont pourra etre tous reunit lui reponda caroline  
_tu parle qui a envie de se rendre a un bal ,,,,,,avec des amis qui ne tienne plus vraiment a etre ensemble lui dit bonnie  
_qu'esce que tu raconte tout le monde a envie de ce voir lui reponda caroline _tu parle ,,,,,,,,,tyler ne sera pas present ,,,,,,,,,matt n'as pas vraiment envie d'y aller ,,,,,,,,il y aura ton petit ami dans les parages moi qui pleure encore la mort de jeremy ,,,,,,stefan qui vient de rompre avec helena qui celle ci vient avec damon ,,,,,,,,,et franchement j'ai pas envie de voir ce cretin ce soir ,,,,,,,j'ai pas envie de voir stefan passer la soirée le coeur serré a cause d'eux lui dit bonnie  
_c'est quoi encore le probleme avec damon je croyais que tu n'entendait mieux avec lui ces derniers temps lui demanda caroline  
_j'ai pas envie de parler de damon ,,,,,,,,,,,caroline c'est pas le sujet lui reponda bonnie  
en faite si ,,,,,,,c'etait le sujet mais elle ne voulait pas parler a son ami tout ce qu'il c'etait passer il y a quelque semaine juste apres la mort de jeremy  
helena arriva a se moment la elle avait entendu tout ce qu'il c'etait dit toute le deux  
_alors la presence de damon te derange lui demanda helena  
bonnie la regarda  
_elle ne voulait pas dire que ,,,,,,,,,dit caroline  
_c'est pas a toi que je le demande lui reponda helena  
elle fixait toujours bonnie  
_elle m'as toujours deranger tu le sais tres bien ,,,,,,,,lui dit bonnie  
_alors je presume que tu m'aprouve pas que je sois avec lui alors lui demanda helena  
_tu fait ce que tu veux helena tu es une grande fille j'ai pas a te dire avec qui tu doit sortir lui reponda bonnie  
_mais toi tu choisirais stefan lui dit helena  
_tu sais que je suis pas une grand fan de damon c'est pas de maintenant et que tu sois avec lui ne me feras pas changer d'opinion helena lui reponda bonnie  
_alors tu deteste mon petit ami et sa sera toujours comme ça lui dit helena  
_tu ne peux pas m'obliger a tolerer damon excuse moi ,,,,,,helena mais pour moi c'est impossible pas apres tout ce qu'il ma fait lui reponda bonnie  
_je pensais que tu etait passer au dessus de ça vous vous attendait un peu mieux ses derniers temps et depuis que je suis avec lui ça redevient comme avant lui dit helena  
_j'ai pas envie de parler de ça pendant des heures d'accord je veux profiter de mes derniers jours ici avec mes amis sans me disputer d'accord lui reponda bonnie  
_tes derniers jours lui dit caroline  
bonnie compris son erreur en entendant caroline repeter ces mots elle n'avait pas envore parler de ça avec elles  
_bonnie pourquoi tu parle de tes derniers jours lui demanda caroline  
_je vous sure que j'allait vous en parler apres le bal ,,,,lui reponda bonnie  
_tu part lui demanda helena  
_j'ai besoin de changer d'air lui reponda bonnie  
_combien de temps lui demanda caroline  
_c'est prevue jusqu'a la rentrée lui reponda bonnie  
_tu nous avait promis de passer l'eté avec nous lui dit helena  
_tu es avec damon et toi cart avec klaus ,,,,je dit bonnie  
_tu pense que tu es de trop lui demanda caroline  
_ça n'as rien avoir avec ça j'ai besoin de me retrouver seul cette année a etait difficile et j'ai besoin d'etre loin du danger ,,,du sang ,,,,des loups garous des vampires leur expliqua bonnie  
_loin des vampires sa signifie loin de nous lui reponda helena  
bonnie la regarda  
_je suis desolé mais il faut que j'y aille leur dit bonnie  
elle prit son sac et s'enalla  
_bonnie cria caroline  
helena l'attrappa par le bras  
_non laisse la partir lui reponda helena  
QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TARD  
bonnie se trouver dans son canapé elle pleurer ,,,,,,,,,elle ne voulait pas quitter ses deux meilleures amies mais elle ne pouvait plus rester ici elle voulait etre loin de mystic falls loin de cette ville de  
malheur elle voulait etes loin des vampires ,,,,,,,,elle voulait etre en securité et elle savait qu'ici c'etait impossible elle entendit quelqu'un frapper mais elle ne voulait pas aller ouvrir  
_bonnie ouvre c'est stefan je sais que tu es la j'entend les battements de ton coeur lui dit stefan  
elle se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la porte et ouvra a stefan celui ci aperçut ses yeux baignant de larmes  
_caroline ma raconter se qu'il c'est passer lui dit stefan  
elle sentit les larmes coulait encore plus sur ses joues  
_tu va pas bien lui demanda stefan  
elle fit non d'un signe de tete ,il voulut entrer mais l'accés etait bloqué  
_tu me laisse entrer lui demanda stefan  
elle le regarda quelque secondes et ensuite elle lui dit oui d'un signe de tete et stefan entra a l'interieur et la seconde suivante il l'avait prise dans ses bras bonnie avait la tete poser contre son torse et  
pleurer a chaude larmes stefan aurais voulut effaçé toute sa peine ne plus entendre ses sanglots mais calmer le mal etre et la souffrance de bonnie c'etait impossible  
_je suis la bonnie lui murmura stefan  
LES JOURS DEFILERENT  
depuis que stefan l'avait reconforté ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble  
ce soir elle irait avec lui au bal de fin d'année et elle en etait heureuse car elle savait qu'elle y aller avec quelqu'un d'exceptionnel ,,,,,,,,,,,,stefan etait l'homme en qui elle avait eternellement  
confiance  
elle se preparer avec caroline dans la chambre de celle ci  
_tu sais que tu peux toujours portait une des robes de klaus lui dit caroline  
_non j'aime cette robe lui reponda bonnie  
_ouais ,,,,,,,,,,,dit caroline  
_il y a un probleme lui demanda bonnie  
_je la trouve un peu ringarde et se bleu nuit te va pas lui reponda caroline  
_et laquel me proposerai tu lui demanda bonnie en terminant de mettre ses pinces dans ses cheveux  
_celle la ,,,,,,,,,,elle plaira a tout le monde lui reponda caroline  
et surtout a un vampire qu'elle connaissait elle souria a cette pensées  
quand klaus arriva devant chez caroline celle ci sorta de la maison elle portait une robe long rouge a une seule bretelle et ses cheveux frisé lui tomber sur les epaules  
_tu es magnifique lui dit klaus  
_il a raison tu es sublime ajouta stefan  
_et encore tu n'as pas encore vu ta cavaliere lui dit caroline  
caroline se plaçea a coté de klaus et se tourna pour regardait bonnie qui arriver devant la porte en l'aperçevant stefan resta sans voix  
_ouah dit t'il  
bonnie souria  
de son coté au manoir salvatore helena etait en train de ce preparer  
_helena tu te depeche lui dit damon  
_j'arrive lui reponda helena  
damon se trouver en bas au escalier et l'attendre l'enervé il ne comprenais pourquoi etant un vampire elle mettait autant de temps pour ce preparer quand elle descendit il la regardait avec un sourire  
_comment tu m trouve lui demanda helena  
_tu es superbe lui reponda damon  
elle descendit les quelques marches qui rester et s'aprocha pour l'embrasser elle portait une robe sans bretelle rose et large dans ses cheveux une demi queue avec quelques meches ondulées  
ils fut les premiers arrivaient et croiserent rebeccah avec matt  
_tu es superbe helena lui dit matt  
_merci lui reponda helena  
_c'est vrai tu es superbe mais pas plus que moi lui dit rebeccah en souriant  
helena la regarda  
_ouais c'est ça dit helena  
_voila stefan et ouah deviner qui l'accompagne leur dit matt  
damon et helena se tournerent pour regardait stefan tendre le bras de bonnie  
_bonnie dit helena  
_je crois que la sorciere nous as detroné helena lui dit rebeccah  
damon regardait la sorciere ,au bras de son frere  
_ouah qu'esce qu'elle et belle leur dit matt  
damon ne put s'empechait de sourire en aperçevant la robe qu'elle portait il se souvenait que caroline lui avait demander son avis sur son choix de robe quand il etait passer prendre helena il ya  
quelque jours et son choix c'etait portait sur cette magnifique robe blanche longue parmenter de fleur verte clair qui passer par le cou et il faut dire que la sorciere la portait magnifiquement bien en  
faite il l'avait choisit un peu parce qu'elle lui fesait penser a ses yeux emeraude elle etait belle a coupé le souffle et il ne pouvait pas la quitter des yeux  
_tout le monde te regarde lui murmura stefan et bonnie lui souria  
_c'etait l'effet excomptait mon chere stefan lui dit caroline qui se trouver derriere eux  
et klaus souria ils se dirigerent vers la foule et aperçut damon et les autres depuis des mois c'etait prevue qu'il soit tous ensemble a la meme table  
_eh ont n'est la cria matt  
quand il se tournerent tous bonnie croisa le regard de damon et son coeur s'emballa stefan la regarda  
_tu va bien bonnie lui demanda stefan  
elle lui fit d'un signe de tete  
_qui n'irai pas bien alors qu'elle et au bras du plus beau garçon de cette soirée lui dit bonnie en souriant  
et stefan lui rendit son sourire  
damon pouffa face a la phrase de bonnie il avait utiliser son ouie de vampire pour ecouter ce qu'il se disait  
helena le regarda elle aussi avait fait la meme chose  
et tout les quatre rejoignit les autres  
_tu es magnifique bonnie lui dit matt en l'embrassait sur la joue  
_c'est vrai cette robe te va super bien mais c'est pas pour ça que tu doit mettre le grappin sur nous cavalier lui dit rebeccah en souriant  
_t'en fait pas pour ça j'ai deja un cavalier et il me suffit largement il es parfait lui reponda bonnie en souriant a stefan et celui ci lui rendit son sourire  
helena et damon les regarderent et ce dernier roula des yeux ce qui n'echappa pas a klaus  
_et si ont s'assiez leur dit rebeccah  
tout le monde prit place et bonnie se plaçea entre matt et stefan ,elle se trouver juste en face de damon et depuis son arriver celui ci n'avait pas detacher son regard de la sorciere et cela mettait mal  
a l'aise bonnie elle savait que son regard ocean etait en train de scruter chaque parcelle de sa peau denudé  
_caroline ,,,,,rebeccah ,matt et klaus essayer d'animer un peu la conversation mais stefan et helena se sentait mal a l'aise du au faite que c'etait la premiere fois qui se trouver pres l'un de l'autre  
depuis leur rupture  
elle avait dit a qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle avait rompu avec stefan parce qu'il la consideré comme un jouet qui etait casser et qu'il fallait reparer mais tout le monde savait qu'en faite c'etait  
pour etre avec damon ,,,,,,,,,,le jour meme de leur rupture elle avait coucher avec damon  
quand bonnie l'avait appris elle etait furieuse contre helena ,,,,,,,,,,,,et aussi apres damon ,,,,,le faite qu'il l'es embrasser et qu'il avait fahit faire l'amour ensemble mais il avait etait stoppé par le  
coup de telephone d'helena et la sonnerie du portable de bonnie ,,,,,c'etait stefan qui l'avait appeler  
oui elle avait fahit coucher avec damon quelque heures avant qu'il passe a l'acte avec helena et il n'en avait jamais plus parler ,,,,,,et bonnie ne voulait pas aborder le sujet et n'en avait pas l'intention  
de toute façon elle partirai dans moins de 24 heures et par dessus tout elle ne voulait absolument pas en parler ,,,,,,,ne voulant pas etre rejeter par damon et entendre ses phrases debile du style tu  
croyais que tu plaisait plus qu'helena et ça bonnie ne voulait pas l'entendre et fut tirer de ses pensée par les doigts de stefan qui caressait doucement son bras  
elle le regarda  
_tu va bien murmura stefan  
elle fit oui d'un signe de tete puis elle se leva attira l'attention de tout le monde  
_tu va ou lui demanda helena  
_au toilette lui reponda bonnie  
_besoin d'un coup de main lui demanda damon en souriant  
tout les autres le regardaient ils savait tous qu'il adorait embetait bonnie et ce soir n'etait pas une treve de plaisanteries  
_non merci lui reponda bonnie  
puis elle ajouta *  
_si j'avait envie d'un coup de main c'est pas a toi que je le demanderait ça serais ta ton frere  
elle souria a cette replique qui venait de faire perdre le sourire a damon  
tout le monde autour de la table se mit a rire ,,,,,,,,,helena s'avait tres bien que damon n'arreterait pas des faires des propositions sexuelle a toute les filles parce qu'il etait avec elle et elle ne voulait  
pas qu'il change enfin si mais bon elle ne pouvait pas tout avoir en meme temps changer damon serais sa prochaine mission  
_elle ta bien rembarrer lui dit rebeccah en souriant  
damon la regarda s'eloignait et son coeur rata un battant en aperçevant son dos jusqu'a ses reins il etait denudée  
_elle la fait avec comme je dirais ça ,,,,,avec un rependant exquis leur dit klaus  
tout le monde se mit a rire  
et la conversation deriva sur un autre sujet et damon profita que helena etait partit chercher a boire pour s'eclipser  
bonnie se regarda dans le miroir avant de sortir des toilettes et se dirigea doucement vers la salle pour rejoindre stefan et les autres elle sentit une main entouré son poignet et la plaquer contre le  
mur la respiration c'etait acceleré en pensant que c'etait encore une des nombreuses personnes qui lui voulait du mal mais quand elle croisa le regard ocean glaçée de damon et son coeur put  
reprendre ses battement regulier  
_lache moi lui dit bonnie  
_tu sais que tu es sublime dans cette robe lui reponda damon sans pretait attention a ce qu'elle avait dit avant  
_je me fiche de tes compliments lache moi lui dit bonnie  
damon la fixa  
_quand blondie m'as demandait de donner mon avis sur ses robes j'ai choisit celle ci sans hesiter passe qu'elle me rappel la couleur emeraude de tes yeux lui dit damon  
la façon dont il la regardait bonnie connaissait il avait le meme regard que la nuit ou il l'avait embrasser ou il c'etait presque donner a l'autre  
_arrete de me regardait de cette façon lui dit bonnie  
_de qu'elle façon je te regarde lui demanda damon  
_tu me devore des yeux et je deteste ça lui reponda bonnie  
_et alors tu va faire quoi lui demanda damon  
_je veux que tu me laisse tranquille damon lui reponda bonnie  
il la regarda  
_et si je veux pas que tu appel stefan a l'aide et lui comme tout grand seigneur il va venir a ton secours lui dit damon  
_c'est quoi ton probleme avec stefan lui demanda bonnie en se debattant et damon resserra sa poigne  
_il es la a cette soirée debile a se faire du mal en regardant helena etre avec moi il es debile lui dit damon  
_il n'aurais pas a le faire si tu ne lui avait pas prise helena lui reponda bonnie  
_et moi personne sans preoccupe lui dit damon  
puis il ajouta  
_c'est toujours damon le mechant le vilain petit canard de la bande qui fait du mal a tout le monde  
_si arreter de te comporter comme t'elle peut etre que les gens ferais des efforts pour t'aprecier un peu plus lui reponda bonnie  
_t'avait l'air de m'aprecier quand j'avait ma langue dans ta bouche et mes mains sur tes cuisses la derniere fois lui dit damon  
elle le regarda avec colere elle ne voulait pas qu'il parle de cette soirée  
_je t'interdit de reparler de ça lui dit bonnie  
_a ouais pourquoi tu as peur que stefan le decouvre lui demanda damon  
_non je veux juste effaçé de ma memoire que j'ai put te laisser me toucher juste a en parler j'en n'ai des naussées lui reponda bonnie avec colere  
_la chose qui as eu de bien dans cette soirée c'est qu'helena et appeler avant que je puisse faire davantage de chose a une judgy coincée et froide t'es rien comparé a helena lui dit damon  
bonnie le regardait ce qu'il venait de dire l'avait blesser et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux  
damon la fixait et il avait compris qu'il lui avait fait du mal il se detacha d'elle et s'enalla au passage il croisa son frere ,,,,,stefan se demandait ce qu'il fesait la puis il aperçut bonnie appuyer contre le  
mur  
_bonnie l'appela stefan  
celle ci se tourna vers elle et aperçut les larmes qui couler sur ses joues il se precipita vers elle  
_eh qu'esce qu'il se passe lui demanda stefan en lui caressant la joue  
bonnie le regardait  
_c'est damon c'est lui qui t'as fait pleurer lui demanda stefan  
puis il ajouta  
_je vais lui arracher la tete  
il voulait s'enaller pour aller voir damon mais bonnie lui attrappa le bras  
_non j't'en prie ne dit rien juste ,,,,, ramene moi je veux rentrer lui dit bonnie  
_d'accord lui reponda stefan  
puis il ajouta  
_mais il faut qu'ont previenne caroline juste deux petite minutes  
elle le regarda puis fit oui d'un signe de tete quand elle arriva dans la salle au bras de stefan il se dirigea vers la table  
_vous etiez passer ou leur demanda caroline  
_avec bonnie ont va rentrer lui reponda stefan  
_deja lui dit rebeccah  
_tu ne reste pas pour la reine du bal lui demanda helena  
_tu sera superbe helena comme toujours tu me montrera les photos lui reponda bonnie  
_c'est peut etre pas elle la reine souffla rebeccah  
bonnie sourit  
_il y a un probleme leur demanda klaus  
_pas du tout juste bonnie et moi avons des choses a faire qui peuvent pas attendre lui reponda stefan  
il prit la main de bonnie qui entrelaçea avec ses doigts se qui surpris tout le monde et damon etait rouge de colere ,bonnie souria a stefan elle etait heureuse qu'il fasse cette phrase plein de sous  
entendu devant damon  
_eclater vous bien leur dit rebeccah  
_ont y compte bien lui reponda stefan en souriant  
_bonne soirée ajouta bonnie  
elle jeta un dernier regard a damon et elle aperçut qu'il etait en colere  
stefan entraina bonnie parmis la foule serrant encore sa main dans la sienne se qui enervé encore plus damon il avait envie d'arracher la tete de son petit frere  
_la reine du bal va etre annoncé dit matt qui etait celui qui allait mettre la couronne sur la tete de la reine de ce soir  
_leve toi dit caroline a klaus  
rebeccah ,,,,,,,helena et caroline se tenait debout serrant les doigts pour que ce soit elle la reine  
_ce soir et une soirée speciale pour les jeunes demoiselle parce qu'il s'agit d'elire la nouvelle reine alors la nouvelle reine de cette années et avec plus de la moitié des votes et ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,dit matt en  
ouvrant l'envellope  
puis il ajouta  
_et ,,,,,,,,,,,,bonnie bennett  
elle etait sur le point de franchir les portes quand elle entendit prononçait son prenom elle se figea sur plaçe tout comme stefan  
_bonnie ,,,,,,,,tu devrait venir ici parce que la j'ai l'air d'un imbecile j't'en prie me forçe pas a porter cette couronne dit matt  
tout le monde se mit a rire  
_aller bonnie ou tu te cache cria matt  
_elle es la cria stefan  
bonnie le regarda la lumiere se plaçea sur lui et bonnie devant la porte  
_ne dite pas que la reine essayer de filer en douce prendre cavale avec son prince charmant dit matt  
la salle se mit encore a rire  
_aproche bonnie ajouta matt  
helena ,,,,caroline et rebeccah etait deçue mais tres heureuse pour bonnie elle meritait se titre apres tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle et mystic falls c'etait une reine dans l'ame elle le savait toute  
damon la regarda marcher parmis la foule qui lui avait fait un chemin jusqu'a la scene ;;;;elle monta et matt lui posa la couronne sur la tete  
_veuillait accueillir comme il se doit la nouvelle reine de ce bal bonnie bennett cria matt  
et tout le monde applaudit  
bonnie souria a la foule et elle croisa le regard de damon ,,,,,,,,,,celui ci la trouver magnifique splendide a couper le souffle bonnie ne voyait plus de la colere dans ses yeux mais comme si il etait  
heureux de la voir la devant tout cette foule portant cette couronne elle prit quelque photos d'elle et stefan puis celui ci descendit de la scene et quelques minutes plus tard matt repris la parole  
_maintenant la reine va ouvir a nouveau le bal en dansant avec son cavalier ,,,,,,,stefan aproche lui dit matt  
bonnie descendit de la scene et stefan s'aprocha lui tendant sa main en souriant  
bonnie lui rendit son sourire et celui ci l'entraina sur la piste ou il danserent sur un slow ou tout les regards etait poser sur elle et lui  
_tu es magnifique lui dit stefan  
elle souria  
_aller vient je t'emmene danser lui dit klaus  
_je vais au toilette dit helena mais damon ne lui avait pas preter attention tout le monde c'etait joint a la reine pour danser et damon les regardait et son envie prit le dessus  
il se precipita vers la foule tapotant l'epaule de son frere et stefan s'arreta net et se tourna vers lui  
_me cederai tu la place moi aussi j 'aimerai danser avec la reine du bal lui dit damon  
stefan regarda bonnie qui fit oui d'un signe de tete et stefan se recula les laissant tout les deux sur la piste ,damon lui tendit sa main et bonnie prit quelque secondes avant de poser la sienne il l'attira  
delicatement contre lui et bonnie n'aimait pas cette proximité entre eux ,,,,,,,elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'etre dans les bras de damon de cette façon  
_detend toi je vais pas te mordre lui dit damon  
il passerent les quelques secondes suivantes a danser sous l'oeil attentif de stefan ,,,,,,,,et helena le rejoignit et aperçut damon danser avec bonnie elle n'etait pas du tout jalouse comme elle aurais  
pu le croire voir bonnie avec stefan ce soir par contre l'avait rendu jalouse pourquoi elle resssentait encore ça alors qu'elle disait ne plus aimer stefan  
elle se plaçea a coté de stefan  
_desolé que tu n'es pas eu la couronne lui dit stefan  
_moi aussi mais elle va mieux a bonnie lui reponda helena  
_c'est vrai elle es magnifique lui dit stefan  
_il se passe quelque chose entre elle et toi lui demanda helena  
stefan se tourna vers elle  
_je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde helena lui dit stefan  
ils se tournerent a nouveau vers la foule  
_elle es parfaite ,,,,,honnete droite ,,,franche ,,,,belle ,,,,,mais mon coeur n'appartient qu'a toi ,,,,,je t'aimerais toujours ajouta stefan  
helena le fixa alors que lui regardait bonnie  
damon avait poser l'une de ses mains au creux de ses reins et caressait sa peau du bout de ses doigts il glissa sa bouche jusqu'au creux de son oreille  
_tu es la plus belle reine que j'ai jamais vu ,,,,,,,,,,,,et c'est cette reine que je desir depuis qu'elle a franchit les portes de ce bal murmura damon  
bonnie se recula le regardant quelques secondes ne sachant pas quoi dire  
puis elle le regarda avec imcomprehension et mal etre comment il oser lui faire ça ,,,,,il s'acharnait sur elle en lui disant qu'il la desirer il voulait la torturait pour quelle tombe sous son charme pour la  
rejetercomme la derniere fois ,elle recula puis s'enalla laissant damon tout seule au milieu de la foule  
_bonnie cria stefan  
ele franchit le seuil de la salle  
_bonnie cria encore stefan  
il l'attrappa par le bras la fesant pivoter vers lui ,,,,,,,,,,damon et helena les avaient suivit  
_qu'esce aqu'il y a lui demanda stefan  
_ramene moi a la maison jt'en prie lui reponda bonnie le suppliant du regard remplit de larmes  
_ouais ont y va lui dit stefan  
il se tourna pour regardait helena et damon puis il s'enallerent  
_c'est arriver quand lui demanda helena  
_arriver quoi lui dit damon  
_depuis quand tu es amoureux d'elle lui demanda helena  
damon la fixa sans pouvoir rien dire ,,,,,,,,,,,il aurais voulut dire a helena qu'elle avait tout faux qu'il se detestait lui et la sorciere mais aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa bouche  
_je vais rentrer lui dit helena  
damon la regardait elle semblait ne pas etre en colere  
_helena dit damon  
elle se tourna vers lui  
_ont es pas fait l'un pour l'autre damon ,,,,,,je vien de m'en rendre compte lui dit helena  
_je suis desolé lui reponda damon  
elle s'aprocha de lui  
_t'as pas a l'etre ,,,,,,,,,,tout prince charmant tombe en amour avec leur reine lui dit helena  
c'etait une joli metaphore pour parler de damon et bonnie  
_aller va la rejoindre dit lui damon que c'est elle que tu veux lui dit helena en souriant  
_et toi t'es toujours accro a stefan n'esce pas lui demanda damon  
_ouais ,,,,,,,,c'est comme ça c'est mon ame soeur je peux pas vivre sans lui pres de moi c'est a lui que mon coeur appartient lui reponda helena  
il s'aprocha d'elle et posa ses levres sur son front  
puis s'enalla vers sa camaro  
quand bonnie entra chez elle la seule chose qu'elle voulait c'etait enlever cette robe elle ne voulait plus jamais la portait ni la voir ,,,,,,,,,elle voulait oublier cette soirée et ne plus jamais y penser dans  
quelques heures elle serais dans l'avion pour salem et elle pourrait ne plus penser a damon  
pourquoi elle se laisser manipuler par lui ,,,,,pourquoi elle ressentait toute ces choses pour lui et il n'arranger pas les choses en disant qu'il la desirait ,,,il ne pensait vraiment pas a helena il croyait  
quoi qu'elle devait etre un coup d'un soir comme tout les autres c'etait hors de question ,elle detestait damon salvatore  
_bonnie qu'esce qu'il se passe lui demanda stefan  
_je vais bien juste j'ai besoin d'enlever cette robe et cette couronne stupide lui reponda bonnie  
_qu'esce qu'il se passe avec damon lui demanda stefan  
_rien et il se passera jamais rien lui reponda bonnie  
_bonnie j'ten prie ne me prend pas pour un idiot j'ai remarquer comment il te regarde lui dit stefan  
elle se tourna vers lui  
_il n'a rien stefan il se passera jamais rien ,,,,,,,,il veux juste avoir ce qu'il n'as jamais eu de moi c'est tout il crois pouvoir m'acrocher sur son tableau de chasse comme une de ses vulgaire pouffe d'un  
soir et sa n'arrivera jamais et je veux plus parler de ça ,,,je veux juste arreter de penser a damon et enlever cette robe la mettre au fond d'un placard prendre une douche et dormir demain je serais a  
des milliers de kilometre et je penserai plus a ce vampire arrogant,,,,,manipulateur et pervers lui reponda bonnie  
il avait ecouter tout son recit sans rien dire  
_bonnie ,,,,,,,,je ,,,,,,,,dit stefan  
_non stefan ,,,,,,,,,juste je veux etre seule tu peux me laisser lui demanda bonnie  
_d'accord je passerai demain mais si tu as besoin de moi je suis la tu peux m'appeler et je serais la,,la seconde suivante lui reponda stefan  
elle fit oui d'un signe de tete et stefan la serra dans ses bras  
damon qui se trouver devant sa porte aperçut par la fenetre son frere serrait bonnie dans ses bras  
_merci d'etre la lui dit bonnie  
_je serais toujours la pour toi bonnie lui reponda stefan  
il deposa ses levres sur son front et s'enalla quand il ouvra la porte il croisa damon  
_qu'esce que tu fait ici lui demanda stefan  
_je vient voir bonnie il faut que je lui parle lui reponda damon  
_damon c'est pas une bonne idée elle es remonter contre toi ,,,,,,,,,,,,je serais toi je rentrer pas lui dit stefan  
_t'en fait pas j'ai deja affronter l'ouragan bennett plus d'une fois lui reponda damon  
_comme tu veux mais ne t'amuse pas avec elle damon ,,,,,,,elle es fragile ,,,,,lui dit stefan  
_je m'occupe de bonnie ,,,,,,,,et toi tu devrais aller rejoindre helena au bal lui reponda damon  
son frere le regarda  
_et pourquoi je ferais ça lui demanda stefan  
_parce qu'elle as besoin de toi ,,,,,,,,,pose pas de question juste y aller lui reponda damon  
damon se dirigea vers la porte et frappa bonnie se depecha pour aller ouvrir la porte et tomba nez a nez avec damon ,elle avait detacher ses cheveux et il tomber sur ses epaules  
_qu'esce que tu vient faire ici va t'en damon lui dit bonnie  
_il faut que je te parle lui reponda damon  
_et moi j'ai pas envie de te parler lui dit bonnie  
elle aller lui plaquer la porte au nez mais damon repoussa la porte  
_alors tu m'ecoutera lui reponda damon  
elle le fixa  
_j'ai pas envie non plus de t'ecouter je veux juste que tu t'en aille lui dit bonnie  
_et bien j'en n'ai pas l'intention lui reponda damon  
il s'affronterent encore du regard  
_laisse moi entrer lui dit damon  
_c'est hors de question lui reponda bonnie  
il entra sans que bonnie lui demande il etait deja entrer la derniere fois il n'avait plus besoin de son invitation il l'avait juste demandait par politesse ,,,,il se dirigea vers le salon ,,bonnie ferma la  
porte et le suiva dans le salon  
_sort de chez moi damon cria bonnie  
_sinon tu va faire quoi lui demanda damon  
_je pourrais te cramer ,,,,,,d'envoyer des anevrisme jusqu'a que tu me hurle d'arreter ou te briser les os un par un lui reponda bonnie avec colere  
_pourquoi tu es si en colere contre moi lui demanda damon  
_va t'en damon lui reponda bonnie  
_je veux savoir et je partirai pas avant lui dit damon  
puis il ajouta  
_et tu peux me cramer ,,,me lançait des anevrisme ou encore me briser les os je bougerai pas d'ici  
_reste si ça te fait plaisir mais moi je mens vais lui dit bonnie  
elle s'enalla mais damon utilisa sa vitesse de vampire pour l'attrapper lui agrippant le poignet et la faire pivoter vers lui  
_lache moi cria bonnie en ce debattant  
mais damon la maintenait et n'avait pas l'intention de la lachait  
_dit moi ce que tu ressent ,,,,,,dit le moi cria damon  
_tu veux l'entendre tu veux vraiment l'entendre ,,,,,,,,,je te deteste damon ,,,,,,,je te hais cria bonnie  
damon semblait blesser par ces mots que venait de prononçait la sorciere elle l'avait dit pourtant des centaines de fois depuis ces deux dernieres années mais la ça le toucher  
_c'est faux tu mens je le sais lui dit damon en la fixant de ses yeux bleu glaçée  
_je ne mens pas ,,,,je te deteste et je veux plus jamais te voir ajouta bonnie  
elle se degagea de damon et se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvra  
_maintenant va t'en cria bonnie  
damon la regarda quelque seconde puis il s'aprocha pour partir mais au lieu de franchir la porte il la referma d'un geste brusque puis avec sa vitesse de vampire il la plaqua contre la porte et posa ses  
levres sur les siennes ,,,,,,bonnie se debattit quelque secondes avant de se laisser entrainer dans ce baiser  
quand damon y mit fin il plongea son regard dans le sien  
_c'est pas de la haine que je sens quand tu m'embrasse mais tu desir lui dit damon  
_je ne ressent aucun desir pour toi damon alors laisse moi tranquille lui reponda bonnie  
en essayant d'echapper a l'emprise de ce vampire  
_tu mens je sens chaque parcelle de ton corps vibrait quand je t'es embrasser je le sens encore frisonné a mon contacte lui dit damon  
_arrete damon laisse moi tranquille lui reponda bonnie  
il posa sa main sur sa joue la caressa doucement  
_je n'ai qu'une envie ces pouvoirs toucher chaque parcelle de ta peau la sentir frisonner sous mes doigts de sentir tes mains sur moi de sentir tes levres contre les miennes ,,,,,,,,, je pense a toi toute la  
journée et je devient fou un peu plus a chaque seconde ou je te voit pas lui dit damon  
elle le repoussa et damon se separa d'elle  
_arrete avec des grandes paroles ,,,,,tu veux juste baiser je suis la seule a mystic falls ne pas avoir passer dans ton lit et tu veux juste m'avoir a ton tableau de chasse ,,,,,,,,c'est tout lui reponda  
bonnie  
_toi arrete cria damon  
bonnie sursauta  
je vient de laisser helena pour toi ,,,,,,,,ajouta damon  
bonnie le regarda choquer par ces paroles  
_tu mens tu l'aime tu ne la laisserai pas pour une autre femme et surtout pas pour moi lui dit bonnie  
_et pourtant je l'ai fait ,,,,,,elle aime stefan et moi je ressent des choses pour toi judgy lui reponda damon  
puis il ajouta  
_tout le monde la vu ,,,,,,,,,,j'ai juste prit se qu'ont me donner avec helena parce que c'etait plus facile ont me l'offrait sur un plateau d'argent ,,,,,,,,,je ne savait pas ce que tu ressentait ,,,,je ne sais  
toujours pas ,,,,,,,mais je ne voulait pas me faire rejeter mon coeur ne supporterai pas d'etre rejeter par toi ,,,,,a la seconde ou j'ai embrasser helena j'ai regretter que ce soit pas toi a sa place  
,,,,,,,j'aurais du reagir la stoppé et lui dire ,,,,,,,,,,,lui dire que c'est toi que j'aime  
bonnie leva la tete vers lui ,,,,,,elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux elle etait choquer par ce que damon venait de lui dire  
_j't'en prie bonnie ne laisse pas tes doutes et ta peur prendre le dessus ,,,,je veux pas que tu me rejete parce que tu crois que ces la meilleur chose pour toi ,,,,,,,je suis le meilleur pour toi ,,,,,,je veux  
etre chaque seconde pres de toi ,,,,,,te serrais dans mes bras t'embrasser t'entendre rire et te rendre heureuse ,,,laisse moi te donner tout ça ajouta damon  
elle resta figée sans pouvoir dire quoi ce soit  
il s'aprocha d'elle  
_tu n'es pas seulement la reine de ce bal tu es aussi la mienne ,,,,,je suis amoureux de toi et je laisserai pas tomber jusqu'a que tu le soit de moi lui dit damon  
elle le fixa  
_pourquoi tu t'acharne a ne pas ressentir se qui se passe entre nous lui demanda damon  
_parce que je veux plus avoir mal ,,,,,,,,,lui reponda bonnie les larmes aux yeux  
damon attrappa son visage entre ses mains  
_judgy je ne veux pas te faire de mal je veux juste que tu me laisse t'aimer lui dit damon  
_tu finira par me faire du mal je le sais lui reponda bonnie  
_je te promets bonnie que tu sera heureuse avec moi je te donnerai tous se que tu voudras juste laisse moi une chance de te le prouver lui dit damon  
il deposa ses levres contre les siennes et bonnie sentit son coeur s'accelerer a ce simple contact  
il caressa doucement les levres  
_je t'aime lui murmura damon  
elle souria et des larmes couler sur ses joues damon les essuya avec ses doigts  
_je t'aime repeta t'il encore une fois  
puis il la serra dans ses bras

FIN


End file.
